11 Reasons George And Elliot Are In Love
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: From the 11 reasons challenge at livejournal
1. Eyes

Disclaimer: don't own

George adored Elliot's eyes. They were so intense, so full of emotion. When Elliot's eyes lit up with happiness it was one of the most beautiful things on the planet. George had never understood what people meant about eyes being the window to the soul until he met Elliot.

Sometimes he could swear that Elliot's eyes were a stimulant. When he had been knocked senseless by a perp, he couldn't even move from his spot on t he floor because the pain rooted him. But then Elliot had walked in and kissed his lips gently, and George was left staring at those eyes and he felt like all the pain had vanished.

If George had a dozen people who looked exactly like Elliot, all in one room, he would identify him based on his eyes and the merry tone they had when George talked to him.


	2. Touch

Elliot loved touching George. He loved when, after a case, he and George went home and George's silk-like fingers would glide over his back. He'd melt into the touch, melt into George's lips.

When he and George were working long shifts, sometimes Elliot would walk into George's office and George would touch his face. They would kiss softly, and on one occasion George had gripped Elliot. Nothing could arouse him like George's touch- even Kathy had been nowhere near as good. One touch from George and Elliot would practically liquefy. He almost gone over the edge right then and there, but George managed to make it last. They had left the office refreshed, but George later told him with a chuckle that if it wasn't for the soundproof room, Elliot's moans would have drawn the whole squad in. Elliot had responded by kissing him again. He couldn't stop touching George.

Elliot loved the way George's hands felt against him, he loved the way George's touch could arouse and soothe him. He loved the way George's touch meant safety and love. He loved George.


	3. Mischievous

If there was one thing that surprised Elliot about George, it was how he looked innocent but really wasn't. He was so professional at work, and then the instant they'd gotten settled in at home he'd do something mischievous. Usually it was bedroom-related; like the time George had handcuffed Elliot to the bed, eyes filled with lust.

Elliot loved it. It added some personally to the small doctor, a wild side that was ten times more fun than the mild psychologist that he was at work.

George could be so mischievous at times, and Elliot loved every minute of it.


	4. Passionate

George loved how passionate Elliot was. Most assumed that someone as calm, collected, and professional as George was would never go for someone like Elliot, but they were wrong. Elliot was perfect for him in every sense.

Elliot's passion made tears come to his eyes, sometimes. The power of his kisses- even kisses that were meant to comfort him were emotional. Elliot truly put his heart and soul into George. He gave George love and confidence, and he protected him fiercely.

Most would have thought that George wouldn't want someone who was so possessive; someone who didn't think George could take care of himself. But, even though George sometimes felt smothered, he still adored it. George adored Elliot's passionate attitude.


	5. Location

George's favorite place was the park several blocks from where he and Elliot lived. They would go there after work, when they had time. George would always sit down on the grass with Elliot and they would cuddle together.

It was because of those fond memories that on their one year anniversary that was where Elliot took George after dinner. George smiled when they got there.

"It's our spot!" He exclaimed happily. They relaxed, looking at the sky. George set his head on Elliot's shoulder. "Love you Elliot."

"Love you George."

George pulled him close. They kissed passionately, putting all their emotions into it. Sometimes actions were better than words.


	6. Sound

Elliot loved the sound of George's voice. It was so calming, he always felt relaxed when George talked to him.

When Elliot broke down after a case, tears streaming down his face, George started talking and he immediately started to relax.

"Elliot, we should talk about this." George said, noting that Elliot seemed to be trying to forget it.

"I just want to sleep, George." George sighed, knowing sleep could be a distancing behavior, an emotional safeguard. Elliot seemed to read his mind.

"I'll talk later, I promise. I just want to sleep. Please George?" George smiled. Who could resist?

"Ok."

They laid down on the bed, George rubbing Elliot's muscles and talking soothingly. Elliot sighed in contentment.

"This is way better than shrinking me. Your voice is amazing." George blushed lightly.

"I mean it, George."

"Thanks Elliot."

"Mm-hmm." Elliot hummed sleepily. Eventually they both fell asleep.


	7. Lust

George and Elliot knew letting lust consume them was a bad and dangerous thing, but they couldn't bring themselves to slow down. They had a strong physical attraction and no matter how hard they tried to spend one night just cuddling, they always ended up in a sweaty, exhausted heap. They felt a little ashamed of themselves, sometimes, that they never got control of their libidos.

However, they knew there was more to their relationship than lust. Lust was a factor, but they were in love enough so that they never worried that it was just sex. They just had to be careful to keep a balance. They could do that, they were sure of it.


	8. Pride

They weren't vain in the classic sense. But they were proud. They knew they were good at their jobs. They knew they were valuable to SVU. They didn't take it too far, usually.

Sometimes, though it got out of hand. Occasionally Elliot would boast about his physical strength, when he intimidated a suspect: the testosterone was just too much. And sometimes George couldn't help but feel proud when his profiles were correct despite the team's insistence that he was wrong.

They knew that pride was only human, that it couldn't be helped. They also knew they could manage their feelings.


	9. Smirk

George was the only person Elliot knew who had a signature smirk. Everyone else he thought of had a smirk that looked plain. Kathy's smirk looked the same as Fin's. One person's smirk looked the same no matter who did it.

But George- he'd recognize that look anywhere. The "I'm not going to laugh at you, but I'm laughing at you" look. His mouth turned upwards, his eyes danced with humor, he looked like he was the most amused person in the world.

Elliot used to feel insulted by that look. He hated being smirked at by anyone, let alone a cocky prick of a psychiatrist. But then they'd fallen in love, and now he found the expression endearing; familiar. The smirk, when directed at him, had a hint of affection and love that made it irresistible. That smirk was simultaneously the best and most annoying look in the world.


	10. Kiss

There were a lot of things Elliot and George liked doing. Aside from sex and cuddling, kissing was at the top. Elliot's lips felt tough; the skin was always chapped and warm, and the kisses were always bruising- it was heaven to George. And George's lips, soft and silky and lush, made Elliot think he was kissing velvet.

It was hard, sometimes, to not kiss in public. George would stand in the interrogation room, waiting for a suspect, and he would see Elliot in a corner. That would inevitably make his lips tingle with the thought of Elliot's lips against his. And Elliot, when he found himself sitting still, would trace his own lips with his finger, his lips feeling exposed and light with the other man's lips against his.

Whenever they got home, kissing was the first thing they did; their lips pressing together, their mouths opening and the kiss getting deeper, tongues touching and exploring, arms around each other. It was intoxicating; sometimes they wondered if all the time in the world would be enough to kiss as much as they wanted to.


	11. Afterglow

It's a sharp contrast for them; sex was almost always rough and primal. They lost themselves in the need, not caring about the repercussions of anything they did. Then they would climax, and everything would calm down, and they would bask in the afterglow.

That was when it became tender; when it was comfort. Whether he had topped or bottomed, Elliot would pull George close and pull him close, his hands wrapped around George's waist, George's hands on Elliot's back. George would sigh and set his head on Elliot's shoulders and Elliot would rest his chin on the top of George's head. Words of love softly murmured, promises of forever made. They found it to be one of the most relaxing things in the world; almost better than sex itself. The tenderness soothed and relaxed any other emotion they might have felt.


End file.
